Changing Rooms
by saruneko
Summary: Nana & Reira slash. One shot?


**CHANGING ROOMS**

_**N.B. **__:O Nana and REIRA? And how does this work? Dedicated to my boyfriend who came up with this idea. How strange I decided to write it. Haha!_

* * *

The studio was abuzz with life; cameramen adjusting stands, lighting operators, well, obviously moving around the lights to accentuate the perfectly coiffed individuals below. Nothing marred their beauty and glamour, except for their souls. Inside, each one was not as beautiful or perfect as they seemed.

Trapnest.

They stood in white, expressions calm and blank. Left to right through the camera. Naoki, strangely quiet. The tension that bit through the air silenced even him. His platinum blonde hair shone in the bright lights of the studio, each strand in its place as it should be, with the amount of hairspray the hair artist had squirted into it. His eyes were closed behind triangular shaped sunglasses, his white shirt unbuttoned loosely at the collar and tucked into long lean white pants that were held there by a white leather belt complete with a silver buckle.

To his immediate right, Takumi, standing slightly crookedly and half facing the camera. Long black locks falling around his face which was also partially obscured by his dark thick rimmed rectangular shaped sunglasses. He was wearing his usual formal: white coat which opened evenly to reveal a triangle of his black shirt underneath, but unlike Naoki, was hanging out instead of being neatly tucked into their identical trousers. On _his_ right, was their princess, Reira. Her hair accentuated her lacey white sleeveless gown, complete with lacy gloves up to her wrist. She was facing the camera head on, eyes closed to shut out the brightness. Her face was serious, framed by her blonde curly locks.

Ren was clad in his punk rock wear which compromised of his black combat boots, ripped, frayed and torn skinny denim jeans, and an equally ripped up and frayed long sleeved shirt. He too had closed his eyes, hands in his pockets. The padlock at his collar was accompanied by a spiked choker. His black silver studded belt peeked out from his long shirt. Below him was Yasu, bald head shining in the white lights. The interviews had started. The emcee asked them questions, while they replied clearly and professionally.

Blast.

They wore black, when Trapnest wore white. The contrast was obvious; the bands were isolating themselves from each other. One was a pop rock band, where the other was a punk rock band, both determined to play their music. They were sitting, whereas the members of Trapnest were standing behind them. Yasu was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, his usual attire of a lawyerly suit showing off his long, lean figure, the top two buttons of his white shirt unbuttoned. On his left was Shin, blue haired, pale skinned and donning a black sleeveless turtleneck with a sleeveless white ripped shirt inside just visible. His vintage rare Vivienne Westwood lighter was looped twice over his head, and his arms were adorned with many black spike studded bracelets. Chains hung from his black leather belt over his checked skinny pants, and another chain from his lip was attached to his ear. Platform shoes completed the outfit.

Nana wore platform shoes as well, black espadrilles which were tied at her ankles. She wore black leather bondage pants and a simple ripped and frayed white sleeveless shirt similar to Ren's, complete with a long black feather boa and like Shin, several black spiked bracelets completed the outfit as well as her Vivenne Westwood ring on a black nail polished finger. Last but not least was Nobu, who was clad from top to toe in black leather. Black leather jacket, the bracelets, but a white shirt inside, black skinny bondage pants and black platforms. His fair hair was spiked up and he too had his eyes closed and was leaning back on the sofa nonchalantly.

The members of Blast all looked quite unapproachable; dangerous and serious. Funny how they were otherwise, but this was the showdown. Their debut. This was their first projection of their image on national television. They had damn better not screw it up.

"Aaaaand, CUT! That's a wrap people!" cried the director, thanking the members of both groups individually and ordering subordinates to usher the musicians back to their individual rooms. Blast was taken down first, whereas Trapnest discussed their schedule for the next day with their manager Take before heading to their rooms. Reira was led down the hallway, and saw her name on a door. She opened it without hesitation, and closed the door softly behind her, browsed the clothing rack for a suitable change of clothes and while unzipping her gown and dropping it stepped behind the folding screen to discover-

"How may I help you?" asked Nana, one eyebrow raised in irritation at being discovered half clad. Reira stood there shocked. Nana was wearing her bondage pants and the boa still wrapped around her neck, covering her front. Reira did not move. She felt a sudden tremor through her body at the hard look Nana was giving her. Nana seemed so strong, so dominant and was so beautiful dressed just like that. She seemed so unreachable, untouchable and cold.

Nana watched Reira still standing stock still, naked, with her lacey white gown pooled around her feet. She was equally pale, blonde hair gently curled over her, shading her from the world. A silver necklace sparkled at her collarbone. Nana felt a sudden urge to touch it, stepped forward and brushed some of Reira's skin while reaching for the necklace. Reira shuddered violently, and filled her hands with the black boa, pulling the Blast singer towards her insistently. They kissed, almost fiercely, desperately, violently. Their bodies pressed together, Reira's form going limp under Nana's harsh kiss, which pushed her back towards the full length mirror which covered the wall. Their heat fogged up the mirror, and the overhead light illuminated everything and created elongated shadows.

Frustration, unrequited love, suppressed feelings, resentment. They poured that all out into each other, both feeling the same in different ways. They slid down to the floor, boa still circling both of them, still kissing, hands brushing, scratching and biting each other. Reira cried out as Nana's hand brushed against her clit. Nana was propped up, on top of her, short black hair falling into her eyes as she fingered her, played with her, and teased her. She watched Reira's naked form jerk and she inserted her fingers inside suddenly and furiously, moving them repetitively in and out quickly. Reira moaned aloud, clutching at whatever she could; Nana's hair, her back, her arm. She pulled at the boa, pulling Nana down on top of her.

Nana's lips lit a searing trail across Reira's body. She hovered right above Reira's skin, her breath tickling and taunting. They traveled north, and she bit her softly, then sucked on her flesh which was sweet and scented. A small bite sized mark appeared, blotchy and dark compared to her pale complexion. Reira raked lines across Nana's back in retaliation, who in turn pushed her down harder and moved south, licking her clit lightly, all around, and biting down on her inner thigh softly. Incensed, Reira wrapped her legs around Nana's head and forced her tongue inside her, moving with her, nails digging into the ground. Nana brushed back and forth roughly, fingering her at the same time, two at a time. Reira came, and moaned aloud, while Nana withdrew her fingers, observing the dripping liquid and licking her fingers clean, came to face Reira and kissed her harshly yet again. They pressed closely to each other, closer and closer, Nana's pants now halfway down her legs and receiving the same that she was giving, both rolling over trying to give it harder to the other.

Sweat coated their bodies lightly and felt cold to each other, still thrusting each other inside the only way they could, Nana pulling Reira's hair, Reira scratching Nana's back. Finally, the both felt the tell tale wetness, flowing onto the floor and onto each other. Reira now lay on top of Nana, both breathing heavily, cold sweat covering them like film. Nana's hair was wet with perspiration, Reira's damp and sticking everywhere.

Nana exited the room then jumped to find Yasu waiting for her along the corridor smoking. She strolled down calmly to him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready now," she replied and walked down the corridor with him beside her. He looked closer and smiled.

"Next time, call me."

* * *

_**N.B. **__Hmmm, maybe I stick to straight relationships. Pretty sure I'm better at those. Or maybe a Shin x Ren slash? Hehe. Review?_


End file.
